Rise of the Night: 3- I Re-enact Clash of the Titans
3 I Reenact Clash of the Titans Nico grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into the forest behind my cabin. He pulled me by my wrist of tightly wound roots and slippery moss. I have no idea how he found his way around, he must have explored the woods pretty well. It was dark in the forest though the sun had risen already, barely any light filtered it's way though the canopy of leaves. The trees looked like extremely ancient oaks, if you were to cut them down and count the rings they would have like a hundred. When we had reached a part of the forest where you couldn't see the exit Nico let go of his iron grip on my wrist leaving red marks where his fingers had once been. I gasped in the cool damp mourning air that hung silently in the forest. "Why did you have to drag me?" I screamed. "Because, I didn't want anyone to see, so that they won't follow." He said peering over my shoulder. "And you couldn't have just said ' hey lea, follow me but be quiet I don't want anyone to see where were going'!" I threw my hands up in false surrender and exasperation. "Fine whatever, I won't do it again. Now follow me." And he jogged off deeper not the woods, I stood there a minute considering if I should go back the way we came and ditch him in the forest, but instead I ran after him into the even tighter woven trees. I caught up to Nico easily, and we jogged in silence, I could hear things rustling beside us, but just ignored them. After about five minutes he stopped abruptly and I nearly ran into a tree trying to see why he stopped. The small clearing seemed fairly normal, just gnarled moss coated roots covering the soil so fertile that it was the color of black coffee. The light shown down the leaves making them different shades of green. Nico leaned against a giant oak tree that looked older than time itself. I noticed one part of the tree was indented in a perfect circle, like when you cut a branch of a tree and the trunk continues to grow around it. Except for this indent, was the perfect size, an open hand would press firmly against and have only about a half-an inch around the finger tips, It was about shoulder height, not noticeable to the passerby but when you looked closely you could tell it wasn't natural. Nico smiled, and said "You're observant, that'll help you as a demi-god." "Thank you, sensei." I said sarcastically, placing a hand on my hip, hinting he should get to the point. "I made this a few months, ago so that my transport to my dad's castle would be easier." he said, then he turned around placed his hand on the knot, at first nothing happened. Then as the knot slid inward part of the trunk of the tree dissolved into nothing, making a small black void, I could fit through it but I would have to duck. "When I'm staying with my father, you can use this to come visit me." He said, he looked at it with such pride, it made me think about how much energy it would take to make another entrance to the underworld, though I'm not sure it was a great idea, spirits could use it to escape from the underworld and Hades wouldn't be happy with that. "So you want me to intentionally fall down the rabbit hole?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Nico obviously didn't get because all he said was "Yeah." "Cool, how do I close it?" I asked. "When you go in it automatically closes behind you." "How do I get out?" "there's a rock on the ground next to the entry on the other side, step on it and the wall will open." "How do we close it now." I said as I peeked into the hole, it was cold and damp like a cave, I don't like caves, probably because I'm claustrophobic. "Just press the button again." He said, and I placed my hand on the button it slid in easily, and the gap closed. "Great, now can we eat I'm starving." I asked and we jogged back out of the forest. *** After a filling breakfast of cornflakes, which I dumped the entire sugar shaker on, we decided, that we should try some charioteering, and at the next race we would be a team. When we were about to leave Henry came up to us and said "Hey guys, what's up?" "Nothing much." I said which was a total lie, but I'm great liar. Henry grinned, "Well, kiddo I'm off to teach some archery. Have fun, and be safe." He laughed and walked off he happily sighed to himself, "It's just how I remember but bigger… a lot bigger." Henry had always been super cool. When I was six and my mom remarried to him, I got really mad and started doing spiteful things, in hopes to scare him off. Like this one time, I plugged the shower drain up with play-doh, hey, I was six, play-doh was a weapon back then. You see out shower was one of those ones where the door was suctioned to the glass panel, wall thing, So if water hit it none would leak out. Me being the devious girl that I am, plugged the drain turned on the water and closed the door. My mother and Henry were on their honeymoon and I had a babysitter. She thought I was in my bed but, no I was wide awake, how could I be asleep when she had the TV turned up so loud. But I was partly thankful for the noise that the TV made, it covered up the sound of the running water.. When the shower was up to the brim I climbed up and sat on the metal brim of the shower and carefully used my foot to turn the lever vertical and shut off the water. The babysitter never noticed because she wasn't allowed in my parent bedroom unless she was chasing out of there (so she was actually in there quite a lot). But my mom noticed almost instantly, she rushed in gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "It is so time for a shower." When she walked into her bathroom she scream and came running in towards me fuming. A little but about my mom, she's strict when she's mad but compassionate most the time, her light brown hair is always slickly pulled back into a bun and she's almost always in her nice business clothes. Most of the time when she's mad she sighs and gives me a look that says "was that really necessary" then leaves me to bask in my guilt. But this time she looked about ready to explode, luckily at that moment Henry walked through the door with the luggage. He saw her face and asked "Okay, what's going on?" My mom furiously pointed a finger at me "She, filled the shower up with water completely!" Henry raised an eyebrow at me in a mixture of confusion, amusement and anger. "I'll handle this one Melissa." I feared he'd tie a boulder to my ankle and drop me in to the shower and leave me there but instead he said "Let's go for a drive." When we were in the car he told me about how everything on their honeymoon went wrong, Hotel reservations that didn't go through, a call from grandma saying that grandpa had taken a tumble, pick-pockets, identity theft, which I'm pretty sure was a result of the pick-pocket, and even a fire. When we parked I looked outside to see PETCO in large red and blue neon letters. Henry went in bought me a goldfish, which I named Poco, and when we got home he dumped Poco in the shower. My mom was confused at first then they went into a different room and talked, when they came out my mom seemed satisfied. Poco stayed in the shower for about a week. Until Henry said "I think the soap from the shampoo in there is making him sick, so we bought Poco a bowl fished him out of the shower and Henry went diving. I never pulled a stunt like that again because I knew Henry was a good guy and he would be a great dad. Which he always has been and having him at camp is super. Nico and headed down to the chariot track, which was basically a field with cement stands and I dirt track with deep ruts in tit from all of the chariot wheels that skidded across it. There was only two other people at the track, a Hispanic boy with extremely elfish features, he looked about sixteen and judging by his tool he was a Hephaestus kid, then there was a girl about twelve that looked like she could be his sister on both sides squatted next to him, she was also Hispanic and elfish but her hair was a lighter brown and a bit more reddish. They both had oil stains and scorch marks on their camp half-blood shirts. They were screwing on wheel to an awesome looking chariot. It was gold with copper flames, it looked simple but from what I had heard about the Hephaestus cabin it probably had a bunch of gizmos and gadgets loaded into it. When the guy saw us he smiled, "Hey Nico, hey Lea. That's you name isn't, you're the girl who got claimed as the first daughter of Morpheus right? You're the first Primum Cruor I've ever met." I translated that to first blood. "I'm Leo Valdez and this is Ava Bellow, my sister, on my dad's side." "Leo, stop it. You talk too much." said Ava then she punch him on the shoulder which I usually would have found playful but she looked like she was punch him for the sake of punching him, also it looked like she punched him pretty hard without much effort. She was right but I'd rather have him ramble then have to talk myself. "Geez, sis. Just trying to be friendly, unlikely somebody." He rolled his head around and then looked straight at her; he rubbed his arm where she punched, which proved that it hurt. The second his hand left his shoulder she punched him again. Before Leo could say anything else Nico said "Lea, Leo was one of the kids who went to Greece in attempt to destroy Gaia." "It's not an attempt when you win, it's a win when you when. That sounds confusing but anyways we won me especially. Good looks always help in the Winning, dep." "So you were no help on that quest then," I joked. "Actually-" he started but Nico cut him off. "So are you finished with the chariot?" he asked. "Yeah, just finished. You guys want to take it for a spin?" asked Leo. "Even though you're Hephaestus I'm not sure I trust it, or myself with it." I said, which was true, I'm not great at driving. Like this one time Henry took me to an amusement park to go go-cart racing, I was fine till the end when I ran over the instructor's foot and that was in a stable gas powered go cart, I wonder what I could destroy with a horse pulled, two wheel, rickety half box. So all I said was "Yeah, I'll give it a try, just don't freak out if I scratch the paint job because I'm pretty sure I'll either scratch off and entire side or just somehow cause it to explode." "Making stuff explode, I don't know why. But it seems all demi-gods no matter the parent are very good at that." Leo said then laughed lightly, making his eyes squint. "Ava can go to the stable and get some horses." "Why me?" Ava whined. "That won't be necessary." Said Nico. He unsheathed his sword and merely touched the ground with it before two skeleton horses sprung from the dirt. "Well, that's cool." I said, watching the horses bray and stamp there feet with impatience. "And tiring." Said Nico. He was pale, even more than usual, and he was doubled over in exhaustion, my powers didn't make me like that, well at least what I'd done so far, I wondered why? "Let's go," pushing the subject to the side of my mind. We loaded into the chariot which was surprisingly stable for something that looked like if you poked it, it would fall over. There were little brass knobs and buttons which I didn't dare press in fear, of accidentally pressing one that sends out a blade and kills someone, it would be a first for me but I'm sure not for camp. Leo reined the horses with great precaution, "Are you okay with doing that because I can?" asked Nico. "Nah, man it's fine I used to have pet skeleton horses," He said, "Okay, I think you're ready to go." He said slapping his hand down on one of the horses hindquarters accidentally, it spooked the horse and it reared up on it hind legs red eyes glowing in fear, this intern scared the other horse who whinnied loudly, then both the horses took off in a sprint. You know those roller coaster rides that are pretty flat but go insanely fast and take really sharp turns? Yeah, well, this was like one of those but for one, no seat belts, two there's nothing to hold on to but the slick sides of the chariot. Worst of all when I'm on roller coasters I sprawl out like a kitten that's just be thrown. So I was all spread out, one hand gripping the side of the chariot so hard my knuckles were white and the other hand clutching Nico's shoulder. I was half-way into the splits and my knees were buckled. We flew so fast around the corners that the chariot almost whipped all the way around so that it was in front of the horses. The wind turned my hair into a bunch of leather whips that continued to torment my face with lashes. All of the sudden Nico pulled up on the reins and I nearly flew onto the horse in front of me. Luckily he grabbed my arms, and we went into a skidding halt. Nico looked over at me and grinned "Not your thing?" "Nooooo." I said hurling myself out of the chariot. Ava stood with her arms crossed but she was smiling "Did well, for your first time." "Thanks." I said "Hey where did Leo go?" I asked after noticing the strange silence because of his absence. "I think the horses scared him off." She said, she this evil little flicker in her eyes, like the Hermes kids did. As if they had stuck a shrimp in your bra without you noticing. "So what else is there to do here?" I asked trying to strike up conversation with her while Nico calmed the horses down. "Plenty, I would show you the armory which is like my second home but you know you probably already have your weapon." "We get our own weapons?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm guessing by that you still haven't got yours." She replied. "Nope." "Well then let's go." She said waving her hand in a motion for me to follow her. Nico came up to me wiping his hands together which were red from the rope burns giving to him by the reins. I looked behind me and the horses were gone. "Umm." I said. Nico noticed and replied "I dismissed them." "What does that entail. 'Your dismissed you can crumble back into the dust in which you came from, thank you'?" I said sarcastically. "Yeah pretty much." he replied. "To the armory then?" We walked over the crest of the hill past the stables, to the armory, which was a small shack partly tucked in the woods. When we entered the shack there was only one other person in there. A girl with dusty brunette hair that went down to the small of her back crouched down looking through a pile of rusty tools on the ground. "Cloe?" asked Ava. The girl jumped backwards from the junk and looked up at us. "Oh hey Ava." She said standing up and dusting herself off, she held a small potted pinkish- red poppy. "Oh and I see Lea, is with you. I was just looking for a good shovel so that I could transplant this into a larger pot." "Oh, and Nico the demi-god of death is here too." She pulled the poppy in closer to her; I could tell she wasn't trying to be mean, because of the forced smile, I'm pretty sure she just wanted to protect her plant. Which wilted when Nico came close. "So who you gonna give the flower too? Travis?" said Ava poking Cloe in the shoulder suggestively teasing. I wondered if she meant Travis Stoll. "No! No were, like two years apart, he'd never go for me. And anyways I was actually going to give this as a Welcome to Camp Half Blood gift to Lea." She handed the poppy to me and said "Sorry I replant it soon. I thought it would be nice because even though it is also the symbol of my mother, and Hypnos, It is also the symbol of your father as you can see by your tattoo." "Thanks, it's really pretty. So who's your mom?" "Lady Demeter." She said. "She likes cereal too much." Muttered Nico. Thunder rumbled in the distance, so Nico held his hands up in surrender and the thunder died. It must have been like the Olympians saying "Watch it young man or I'll blast you!" "You've met my mom?" asked Cloe. "Yeah, she came and visited the underworld when I was there." Said Nico. "Anyways, Lea's looking for a weapon." Said Ava. "Well, you came to the right place. You strike me as a sword person. no pun intended." Said Cloe. We walked over the side of the shed that was specifically designated to swords. They were long one with huge hilts and small thick ones with tiny little handles, double-edged, double bladed, and even a sword that had a blade on either side of the hilt. "Okay, this place is like really cool. But I don't want to limit myself to swords" I said trying to take in all of my surroundings. "We have any type of weapon you can think of. We have everywhere from A-symmetrical clubs to Atom bombs." Said Ava. "Atom Bombs?" I asked. "Yeah, but there locked up for emergencies." Said Nico, eyeing a short black dagger with a skull on the hilt. I walked around the shed, looking at the shelves stacked three feet high with deadly objects. I wouldn't trust myself in here alone, too much fun. One thing in particular caught my eyes, a fork. I know what your think, why would you want a fork? Well, for one I was really hungry, the cornflakes didn't settle after our chariot rodeo, and also it was so out of place. I went over and picked it up, "So, what's the range on this thing." I said jokingly. "Actually I think a Hephaestus kid must have accidentally, they sometimes take the forks from the dining hall and use them as scrap metal." Said Cloe. I looked at the old cork target on the wall, and passively chucked the fork at it. It twirled in the air a few times the struck the target with such force it fell off the wall. Nico and Ava stared as Cloe went and picked up the target with my fork tightly implanted on the bull's-eye. "You are actually fairly accurate." Said Cloe. "Y-yeah I guess and I have no idea how I did that. But I can't use forks to fight off monsters, can I?" "Actually I bet you could with that precision. I killed a hyperborean giant with a wrench once, forks can't be much different." Said Ava. "Yeah, I killed three scorpions with a rusty trowel once. Weird weapons aren't out of the question for demigods, that might actually be a good attack strategy, fake em with a sword, then fork their face off." Replied Cloe. "Though that does sound cool, I 'm not sure it possible to fork something's face off." I said. "But yeah I'm totally open to using forks I think that's what I'd be best at." I said trying to lift up a sword that weighed about 200 pounds. "Cool, let's consult Chiron, I sure he'll be willing to give you some." Said Nico. ""Oh, and I'll go make you a really cute bag to carry them in." said Ava looking like she was already brainstorming the design. "How about I design it." Said Cloe picking up the Poppy, "Because I already have the experience my mom being a fashion designer and all." "Oh whatever." Said Ava, and they walked out bickering in a teasing way. Nico just looked confused, then shrugged. "What now?" "Chiron?" I asked. "I think he's busy right now, yeah Aphrodite archery class is at ten." Said Nico. "Well why don't we take a walk, I'm sure we'll find something." I suggested blankly. We walked around as it grew hotter and hotter as the sun rose, it became almost unbearable by the time we reached the dock. I felt like my face was melting off, with all of my sweat. Nico looked flustered too. "I think I'm about ready for a swim." I said looking at the water sparkling tauntingly. "Don't you need to change?" asked Nico. I looked down at what I was wearing, the camp shirt and pink false denim shorts. "Nope. I'm fine." I said. Then I flicked off my hot pink flip-flops. Nico stood uncomfortably on the docks edge looking into the water as if there was something gross in it like an old diaper, but as far as I could see there was only soft muddy sand and reeds, and also a few glowing green teenage girls, but because Nico didn't say anything about hem as the swam around the shallows I figured they were normal. It was only about twenty feet deep, and perfectly clear till it dropped over a ledge. I observed the lake till I couldn't bear it anymore. I took one look at Nico, who suddenly got a panicked look on his face, then sprinted at him. I shoved him then dove over the top of him. I have always been a great swimmer and loved the feeling of the water on my skin. The strokes and dives came naturally, by the age of ten Henry had already taught me how to do flips and high dives. I could stay underwater, holding my breath for a little less than five minutes. Nico was obviously the exact opposite. He struggled a little before he swallowed some water and then the water swallowed him. Then it dawned upon me, he might not know how to swim, no wonder he was acting so uncomfortable. Thank the gods, for those extra life-guarding classes. I dove under opening my eyes beneath the shadowy depths. I could tell where he was because of the mud cloud he was making. I couldn't see very well but I knew what to do. I swam underneath his thrashing feet, then up along next to him. He was clearly freaking out because the places where he put his hands I would not accept under any other conditions. Then I let us sink for a few seconds till my feet hit the sandy floor then shoved us both us to the surface. Nico automatically clinged onto the dock then scrambled up onto the top, coughing up what looked like gallons of lake water. I felt bad, all that happened to me was water up my nose and a few scratches from him trying to climb me like a ladder. He then flopped flat out onto the wood, where he laid breathing heavily in panicky breaths. I climbed up the teeny latter at the other side of the dock, my bangs plastered themselves to my forehead, but I didn't care. "You okay?" I asked lamely. He coughed in response. Guilt washed over me faster than the water did over him. "Sorry, I didn't know you couldn't swim." "S' okay." He croaked. "So much for an afternoon swim." I said sitting down next to him. The water that dripped from my disheveled hair hit the wood and evaporated immediately into steam. He cracked a smile. "I was afraid for a minute there I'd have to give you mouth to mouth, and trust me that's not on my bucket list." I joked. His eyes sparkled and he looked at me and smiled, "I wish I could swim." "Maybe I could teach you." I said. I taught swim at the local Racket Club, to a few six year olds, that was fairly easy, and I was sure Nico would be a better learner. He sat up. "Really?" "Yeah, but we'd have to start out slow. No butterfly or anything." Nico looked at me like he didn't know what the butterfly was but I didn't bother explaining. We walked over to the shallows were it was only around four feet deep and I taught him the basics. We even got to diving. He learned so fast that if I taught him anymore he would be better than me. It had only been about two hours when we decided to race. "The first one to that buoy wins." I decreed, pointing at a small red and white buoy with an ineligible design on it. It was about one third of the way into the lake. But the lake being as huge as it was, that meant hundreds of feet out. Okay so more like thirty yards. We sped off, neck in neck. I was going easy on him but he was still pretty fast now that me had taken off all of his weapons, he wore his cargo shorts only, showing off how extremely fit hit was for his small structure. I beat him to the buoy but he wasn't far behind. While I waited I looked at the text that was printed on the buoy. I couldn't tell what it said because of my dyslexia and the fact that most of it was scratched off, but figured it was just something like: do not use as flotation device or no lifeguard on duty. When he caught up, we sculled for a little breathing hard. "Nice job." I said. "I let you win; I didn't want to ruin your pride." "Yeah right." And I shoved his head under. "I'll race you back." He said. "Fine, whoever loses has to be the winner's servant for the next hour." I stated. "You're on." He said. "It's settled then and will you stop touching my foot?" I said noticing the feeling of something rubbing against my foot. "I'm not." He said and as soon as he did it stopped. He was just trying to psyche me out. So without even saying go, I launched out using the buoy like a springboard. At one point I stopped and waited for him to catch up. I looked at the dock. There were two campers jumping up and down yelling something at first I thought they were cheering, but they looked worried. I decided to leave Nico to see what they wanted. I was about fifty feet away from the dock when I heard a rumbling noise like the Hoover Dam breaking. I looked behind me. Something was rising out of the water, something huge. I looked at Nico who was about thirty feet away. He gave me a look that clearly said Get to shore, NOW! But I was frozen, staring as the skyscraper of a monster rose from the lake, which was apparently deeper than it seemed. Nico had caught up to me and was trying to drag me back to the dock. But I stayed treading where I was. When the mass of flesh could get no larger and all off the mist had fallen I saw what at first looked like an oddly shaped giant skyscraper, but then I saw the huge eye, bloodshot, blue red and purple, with a slit pupil that could fit a whale. It was shaped like a giant squid, it looked exactly like that thing from Pirates of the Caribbean, but a whole lot bigger. Finally I snapped out of it as a giant tentacle with suckers as big as my face swung at me. I dove underneath the surface and breast stroked till my lungs hurt. When I reached the surface and gasped for air, Nico sped past me going in hyper-speed freestyle. There were other campers on the dock shooting at the squid with bows and arrows or throwing spears. I was only thirty feet away when another tentacle swooshed down and smashed the dock sending campers flying, all, luckily, into the water. I then realized what the buoy said: DO NOT SWIM PAST THIS POINT LIVE KRAKEN It was I who had awoken and released the kraken. It swung it's eight arms around flinging campers and smashing buildings that were in a close enough radius. I had to do something, I had to stop the destruction. I stood in the shallows with Nico and some disoriented campers. I was about to yell and get the beasts attention, when a column of water shot up right next to the squid. "It's Percy!" cried a Demeter girl. "Were saved!" Shouted a Apollo kid. I didn't know what to do. Where had the guy come from? Who was he? Why did he have to take my job? I started to feel jealousy overwhelm me. Everyone yelled in rejoice till, the kraken swung his arm/tentacle and hit the boy, he went flying towards us. He landed with a giant splash in front of me. He had jet black hair and startling green eyes. He was hot, not just meh, H-O-T, I'm pretty sure he could blind you with a smile. A glowing sword was in his hand. He looked confused, but not hurt. I didn't know how he could have survived but it was almost like the water cushioned him. He looked at me "Who are you?" "Lea. Primum Cruor of Morpheus. Shouldn't we focus on the task at hand?" I asked pointing at the kraken who continued to ruin the nearby buildings. "A Primum Cruor, really I thought there were no more of those?" he asked, ignoring my question. "I don't even know what it is, but people keep on calling me one." "Primum Cruor means First Blood. Which means you're the first demi-god child of Morpheus. Making you the most powerful one." "You're like 75% god instead of fifty." Chimed in Nico. "You're probably as powerful as any child of the big three," continued Percy as he chopped of a piece of tentacle that shot at him. The kraken roared but Percy seemed to be too into what he was saying to notice. "If Primum Cruors are so powerful then why have I never heard of one?" I asked defiantly. "They always get killed before they can do anything. Sometimes their godly parent s are the ones to kill them, themselves, because most Primum Cruors are as powerful as some minor gods." "Well, that's comforting." I said. "You can help fight this thing. Just stay still till I say to move and trust me." Said Percy. "oh and make sure to bend your knees." At first I was confused then I rocketed into the air, a column of water underneath me. Percy yelled to me "Your dad is the god of dreams right?" "Yeah." "Can you sing?" he asked. "What?!" I shrieked. Now, I'm a pretty good singer but nowhere near an American Idol contestant. I only sang in the shower if at all. "It's too big to kill, so we'll have to lull it back to sleep." He said. We were still shooting through the air towards the creature on our little water rockets, I was beginning to wonder how sane this Percy guy really was. "What are you going to do?" I asked. "Keep you up where it can hear you." It's eye was only a few hundred feet away now. "Fine! But how and what should I sing?" "Just concentrate on putting the thing to sleep and make sure to look straight into its eye no matter how creepy it is. About the song I don't know what you know, just rock-a-bye-baby or something." There was no way I was singing that. I mentally shuffled through my entire iTunes library. Then I remembered a CD that Henry had given me to download to the computer, Priscilla Ahn's A Good Day album, one song called Lullaby. By now I was right in front of the kraken staring into its ginormous eye. It seemed to have noticed us two specks because it stopped thrashing about. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I looked at Percy. All of the sudden he had a face that said Idea! Then he stared straight forward and the water below us began to rise is a huge circle wall. Percy looked like he was using all of his energy to support it. I had no idea what he was doing until he grunted "Sing." It echoed of the water walls like a surround sound speaker. Water doesn't absorb sound it reflects it. He had used the water like a microphone for me. I took a deep shaky breath and began to sing: Here's a lullaby, For anyone who wants to fly, From there hometown, where people drown and where the townies die, This old library, Had thirty books and one dictionary, But that's okay no one reads anyway, We all watch TV, The squids eyelid began to droop. So here's your lullaby, No boys gonna cry, Just rest your head, And go to bed, Your time will come to fly away, Sleep.. I had just barely finished the chorus when the kraken sank slowly back into the depths, only leaving behind giant bubbles as he went down, down, down. Percy sighed and dropped the water walls. He looked so very tired, while I had only broke sweat because of nerves, He looked at me and smiled "Nice job. You're actually a really good singer." I started to feel myself blushing. "Oh, and by the way," he continued, "You're eyes glow when you do that." He slowly directed us back to the smashed dock. For a few minutes people stared in awe, "Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I think it's time we talk to Chiron, Krakens are supposed to be Norse." Category:Chapter Page Category:Lea Reclin Category:Rise of the Night